The Thing That Started It All
by JuNjOuSeKaIiChIlOvErYaOi
Summary: Sunako wakes up in the middle of the night to a horrible dream, and it wasn't one of those normal dreams, it had to do with a Creature of Light. At school, a teacher shows up with a Creature of Darkness aura, even a jealous Kyohei! What's up with that!
1. A Dream?

Hi everyone, this is my 1st fanfiction so please enjoy! I know it's really short but I'll try and update frequently or on a regular basis. :) The song in bold letters is **Iris **by the **Goo Goo Dolls.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Wallflower in any way**

* * *

><p><strong>And I'd give up forever to touch you<br>Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<br>And I don't want to go home right now**

"Please….. someone, HELP!" yelled a teenage girl with amethyst eyes and long black hair reaching to her lower back pleaded to people passing by. Was it that they couldn't hear? Or were they just ignoring her?

"He needs an ambulance immediately!" She kept shouting for help in the alleyway, for what seemed like hours. Tears started streaming down her face and she burst into tears. The boy who had taken a hit had almost shiny blonde hair, his beautiful face was now marked with bruises and scratches; it was all her fault. He was beaten because he tried to protect her. 'Why did he have to protect someone like me?' was what she asked herself but she realized he needed serious help or he would be hurt even more.

The shouting continued until someone turned his head and noticed a girl pleading for help. The man looked like he was in his mid 20's, he emitted a mysterious aura around him. 'Could he possibly be a Creature of…. No, there's no time to think about that'

"What's wrong?" he asked

She was terrified of what had just taken place; what could she say?

**And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight <strong>

She opened her mouth a few times before closing it again.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<strong>

"I need an ambulance." is what she uttered out in an almost inaudible voice.

The man took out his phone and dialed 9-1-1; about 5 minutes later the police arrived along with an ambulance driving closely behind. When the ambulance arrived, he was put on a stretcher and taken to a hospital with the girl sitting next to him, gripping his hand the whole ride to the hospital. 'Where did that man go?' She realized she was previously too busy explaining the incident to the police that she didn't get to thank the mysterious man from earlier.

They entered the hospital and the boy was examined. An hour passed by, by that time the doctor came out, she was too eager to hear his current condition that she almost missed the sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry." was all that she could hear.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything seems like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive<strong>

Just then, Sunako woke up and was uncontrollably sweating. 'What kind of dream was that? Where are my dreams of Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger?'

Sunako may have viewed this dream as nothing and just disregarded it, but, to others it may have been a premonition to events that may happen….

**I don't want the world to see me **  
><strong>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <strong>  
><strong>When everything's made to be broken <strong>  
><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! That was just an introduction to the story that I have planned out, and it's my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh, but please criticize me because I want to fix my mistakes. I know it was short but my upcoming chapters will be longer, I promise! :) Oh and, please review!<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I plan to eagerly continue to write this story. Don't worry, I'm not planning to discontinue this; actually I'm really looking forward to writing this fanfic. I just wanted to post this note to say that I will probably release one chapter per week, I may possibly upload more than one per week but I am planning to release at least once a week. Also, thanks for the few reviews I got so far I really appreciate it! By the way, I am currently writing the second chapter, so it's on it's way and will be released in a few days.


	3. The Morning After

Welcome to chapter two everyone

Disclaimer:** I do not own The Wallflower in any way**

* * *

><p>A new term of school started today and the morning seemed like any other day. Kyohei wasn't awake yet, though he should've been. Who knows when Ranmaru got home last night from playing with his "kittens?" Takenaga, Yuki, and Sunako were basically the only ones prepared to go to school, as always.<p>

When Sunako woke up it seemed that the dream she had the night before was washed away from her mind by morning. She probably made herself forget it, though bits and pieces were still lingering in her mind. And still, she wondered why she had happened to dream of that Creature of Light. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I must've had too many chocolates or something.'

As usual, she went up to Kyohei's room and practically knocked down the door only to find a sleeping Kyohei still immersed under the covers.

"Get up out of bed you damn Creature of Light!" she shouted across the room. Her shouting was almost loud enough to where the fan girls who were waiting outside for the "Four Princes of Morii High" to come out could hear.

She was greatly ostracized by the female student population when they found out she was living with the so called "Four Princes" except by one girl, Noi. The fan girls brainwashed themselves to believe that Sunako was interested in Kyohei which was… not even possible; because even Sunako had standards, there was one rule that must be followed to remain a Creature of Darkness.

A Creature of Darkness shall not be involved with a Creature of Darkness in anyway, regardless of the circumstances.

Sunako abided by this rule ever since the incident in middle school and she wasn't planning to stray from the path of Darkness any time soon. But lately, she's been having unusual thoughts and dreams about THAT Creature of Light.

Anyways back to our current situation, Sunako was fully prepared to throw the bed out of the window (literally) because she was so frustrated. And she was actually just about to do so until Takenaga entered the room and dragged Kyohei out of bed. And of course, the first thing Kyohei thought about when he woke up was food.

"I'll take care of this." was all Takenaga said before taking Kyohei by the legs and dragging him downstairs.

Sunako was busy making breakfast for them, though she rarely, if ever, sat down and ate with them at the table. All hell broke loose when Sunako opened the fridge to find a missing Haagen Dazs ice cream bar.

"Where the hell is that Creature of Light?" was all Sunako had to say and Kyohei was dressed and out the door for school because he didn't want to deal with Sunako and her crazy outbursts this early in the morning. So, today, Kyohei took the risk of getting mobbed by fan girls on his way to school and actually, he almost made it to school safely but then he heard a yell.

"He's over there!" Surely enough there was Sunako in front of the school gates giving him a glare with a smirk on her face. 'That was not a pretty sight.' was all he thought. But, at the moment, he was extremely pissed off; he had to get his ass to class, and fast! Kyohei started sprinting past the fan girls and dodged them all. 'Finally, class is just up ah-' and he couldn't finish that thought because he tripped and his face slammed to the hallway floor. 'Damn… almost made it.'

He looked up expecting to find Sunako laughing at him and saying "That's what you get you Creature of Light for stealing my ice cream!" but, to his surprise, there was a man in a dark grey suit extending his hand out to him.

"Are you okay"- he paused to look at his attendance sheet- "Kyohei?"

"I'm fine, I guess…" Kyohei stopped to examine him. 'If Sunako was here, she'd probably go on about him being a Creature of Darkness.' He chuckled at the thought.

Kyohei started walking to class, and strangely, it seemed like the man was going to the same classroom. Although it didn't seem like it he may be a teacher… 'There's no way he's a teacher.' And with that thought he continued walking to his homeroom class. Kyohei made it to class- without being mobbed by fan girls- and sat down, waiting for the homeroom teacher to walk in the classroom and go over the rules of the school. Just then someone entered.

"Hello class, I'm your new homeroom teacher. My name is Mr. Hiroki."

'What the hell is he doing here?'


	4. New Teacher!

Heyyy everyone, welcome to the 3rd chapter! I'm really really sorry for not updating for 2~3 weeks, I don't even have an excuse, but I'll continue to update ASAP

Disclaimer: **I do not own the Wallflower in any way**

* * *

><p>No one was listening because, after all, the students in Morii High School never paid attention to the teachers anyways. But when one girl shifted in her seat, she caught a glimpse of the teacher. Her eyes were now glued onto the man before her. And, to everyone's astonishment that girl was none other than Sunako Nakahara.<p>

As she was gaping at the teacher she thought 'Haven't I seen him somewhere before…? Creature of Darkness... maybe…?'

The boy behind her was surprised by this; 'I mean c'mon, Sunako, the girl who gets a nose bleed around a Creature of Light- such as himself gaping at a teacher! Isn't there something wrong with that? Where does that girl get her morals? Doesn't she have those stupid Creature of Darkness rules to follow?'

And Kyohei still couldn't process the thought that the man standing in front of him was the new teacher.

The student's conversations and thoughts were abruptly interrupted when they heard the teacher slam his attendance sheet on the desk.

'Man, he's pissed.'

"Attention class, as you know your previous teacher has taken leave and will not be back for quite some time. I, Mr. Hiroki am willingly to teach a group of kids such as your selves despite the outrageous behavior shown. You are high school students, act as you should!"

'He sounds like an arrogant bastard' Kyohei thought...

This announcement of his didn't help him much though, because, of course, in a class like this the girls didn't pay much attention to what he was saying as much as they paid attention to his looks. There were whispers amongst the classmates such as:

"Where did this guy come from?"

"Is this guy really a teacher?"

Oh~ he's handsome!"

Unbeknownst to Sunako, the blonde fellow behind her was openly staring at her, his eyes were fixated on her the whole time…he was not that blind to notice that she had already taken a liking to Mr. Hiroki.

'He's our teacher for God's sake, Sunako can't like him, why am I even concerned about this?'

"Takano, solve the problem on the board."

All of a sudden Kyohei's head popped up from sleeping… "Fried Shrimp!"

'Of course the idiot would wake up saying something like that,' she laughed just thinking about it.

Again, there were whispers amongst the classmates like:

"Nakahara laughed!"

"Wow, unbelievable!"

"Class, keep it down and Takano get up to the board, now!"

'Shit. This is math class… I'm screwed…" With that thought he walked up to the board and saw:

5^3+7^2

'It would be a miracle if I could solve that! Might as well just put anything up on the board...'

So, on the board he wrote the first number that popped into his head- 174

Kyohei was going back to his seat behind Sunako when PLOP- the idiot fell down again!

Then in front of him he saw someone's foot stuck out in the middle of the walkway, when he traced the foot back to the body, he saw that the person who tripped him was Sunako Nakahara.

"What the fuck was that for?"

The whole class broke out in laughter. No one thought he had it in him, but, may I add, even the teacher chuckled a bit. It was quite unusual for Sunako and Kyohei to play tricks on each other during class. But Mr. Hiroki soon composed himself again and told Kyohei that he better get back to his desk. Then, class was resumed...

Mr Hiroki sighed and said "Correct." Though he was content with Kyohei's correct answer he knew that that was just a fluke, after all, Kyohei's average doesn't even reach 50; nor does Sunako's, but we'll talk about that some other time.

Everyone turned their faces to the board and stared in amazement.

Kyohei actually answered a math question right?

'What luck!'

"Kyohei, how'd you get that question right?" someone asked in the class.

"Oh, well actually, I just thought of how much fried shrimp I was gonna eat today!"

Again, everyone burst out in laughter, but this time, Mr. Hiroki wasn't too happy...

Class was almost over so everyone packed up thier things. The bell rang and everyone was just about to leave but as the students were walking out the doorway everyone got through except Sunako and Kyohei who were told to stay after class.

In the almost empty classroom sitting in their desks were Sunako and Kyohei while Mr. Hiroki was standing in front of them.

"As you know your poor conduct, poor grades and poor behavior has caused disruption in the class."

'This is weird; we have a new teacher that actually scolds us...'

"Because of your conduct during class I have come up with a solution..."

'What's he going on about now.'

"Nakahara, Takano, you both will have a private tutor to help bring your grades up."

'Oh, HELL NO' this time Sunako and Kyohei had the same thoughts, which was a rarity.

"And guess who that private tutor will be?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review! I'll try to update the next chapter fairly quick. Sorry this chapter's short, I'm gonna work on making them longer :)<p> 


	5. Unexpected Feelings

Heyyy guys! This chapter's a bit longer than the others :) Remember to read and review as always, thanks! Kyohei may be a bit OOC from here onwards…

* * *

><p>"I, Mr. Hiroki, he will be your new private tutor from tomorrow onwards."<p>

Sunako and Kyohei, both in shock, were silent.

"You two will stay after class tomorrow so we can discuss the details of the schedule you will follow."

As he turned around he smirked then walked back into the classroom.

As they both walked out they could not believe what had just happened, they would have a new private tutor who is actually their homeroom teacher! On top of that they are supposed to get along during the tutoring session? What the hell was the teacher expecting?

Sunako and Kyohei were forced to walk home, together because school was over. When they arrived to their rooms they both slammed the doors shut, but they had different thoughts.

'Damn that Creature of Light, why did he have to get such horrible grades? This is all your fault! Josephine, Hiroshi, Akira, what am I supposed to do? The only thing that I'm okay with is the… teacher'

'Wow, I didn't expect this but this situation would be better if only we weren't to be supervised by the teacher! I would've had time with…Sunako.'

(Yes, though I didn't mention this before but Kyohei already realized his feelings towards Sunako)

Though Kyohei knows of his feelings towards Sunako he keeps it hidden, he pretends not to know because he already knows how Sunako feels towards him; he doesn't want to get hurt.

They both screamed into their pillows- "Damn it!"

"Guess we're ordering out today." Takenaga thought aloud.

Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru were used to Kyohei and Sunako's disputes so they disregarded the current situation and left the house to go out for dinner.

Sunako and Kyohei were now alone in the house, thought they didn't know. Things were about to get a little awkward…

As we all know Kyohei's temper towards food…

"Nakahara, I'm hungry! Get up and cook me some food!"

He expected to have fried shrimp tonight but when Sunako's in a bad mood there's no way he'll get what he wants.

Set out on the table were dishes ranging from carrot soup to cooked carrots.

'Tell me, what have I done so wrong to deserve this?'

As always Sunako doesn't eat at the dinner table, nor does she want to hear Kyohei's ranting about the carrots so she scurried to her room with her food as fast as he ran down the stairs. This didn't work out very well because they collided into each other, just as Sunako was about to fall Kyohei reached out his arms and caught her.

'When you look at him close like this he doesn't seem too bad at all.'

Sunako blushed all different kinds of reds but Kyohei blushed even deeper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru were walking back to the house.<p>

"Hey guys, what do you think is happening with Sunako-chan and Kyohei right now?" asked Yuki.

"I believe that at this moment Sunako is in Kyohei's arms and Sunako is-"Ranmaru was cut off of his imaginations by Takenaga.

"Stop dreaming Ranmaru that would never happ-"

And just as they opened the door they saw a sight to behold- just as Ranmaru had described, Sunako in Kyohei's arms.

"Damn Ranmaru, are you psychic or something?"

"Oh my~ what have you two been doing since we were gone?"

At that moment Sunako came back to her senses and realized she was being held by Kyohei.

"Damn Creature of Light!"

There was blood everywhere and Sunako just laid there unconscious.

Kyohei scooped her up once again in his arms and started walking nonchalantly up the stairs.

"One small step for Kyohei –"

"And another big step for their love!"

While Kyohei walked up the stairs, though he was glad of the situation at the moment, he knew there would be hell when Sunako woke up, so he gently placed her on her bed. He sat there for a bit just watching her soundly sleep. Then when he felt that she was fast asleep her started caressing her face. Sunako twitched and Kyohei pulled his hand away.

"I'm relieved that you're sleeping right now because if you weren't I don't think I'd have the courage to say this aloud. Sunako, I… I love you."

Then, he bent over and lightly kissed her forehead; he was satisfied, at least for now.

'Hit two birds with one stone; I got to confess and give her a kiss.'

Kyohei then started walking out of the room.

When Kyohei opened the door three heads popped up; Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru toppled on top of each other. Kyohei just walked right past them.

"Did you hear what he was saying?" unbeknownst Yuki asked.

"I couldn't catch a word he was saying because he said it so lightly."

* * *

><p>"I actually mustered up the courage to say that…" he mumbled while walking towards his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunako opened her eyes and immediately thought,<p>

"What the hell did I put in his dinner to make him say that? How could this happen? He's a Creature of Light, I'm a Creaturre of Darkness, how's it possible? No, I have to calm down, I must've heard wrong! Yes, that's it! He couldn't have said that!"

"Sunako-chan what are you doing? You can't lie to yourself." Hiroshi-kun started saying.

"What are your true feelings towards the Creature of Light?" questioned Josephine

"I don't feel anything for Kyohei!"

"Sunako-chan."

"What?"

"You just said his name."

"I-, um-."

"Sunako-chan , admit it, you like Kyohei."

"No- NO I don't!" she shouted.

"What was that noise?" asked the other roommates who were, just a moment ago, sleeping.

After that outburst she thought it best to get some shut eye so as not to wake the others up again. Sunako went to lay down in her bed and drift asleep, only this time, maybe she could actually get some rest.

'What was wrong with Josephine, Akira and Hiroshi today?'

She could feel the sensation on her forehead where Kyohei kissed her. She gently rubbed her forehead then quickly realized what she was doing and jolted her hand away.

'When I get some good night's rest It'll clear my head and I'll feel better.'

"Good night Josephine, Akira, Hiroshi."

'I wonder how long she'll be able to hide her true feelings...' were the mannequins' last thoughts before all three- Hiroshi, Josephine and Akira were snatched away by the shadow in the window.

* * *

><p>I think that my chapters will gradually get longer, this chapter was 1243 words, I think I'll try to raise it to +500 or +1000 words each chapter. So the next chapter will be like 2000~2500 words =)<p> 


	6. A Fleeting Thought, A Beating Heart

I have to focus on my schoolwork :'( Don't get me wrong though I plan on updating as quick as possible, Actually the next chapter's draft is already written, I just have to type it up =) Also, **I do not own the Wallflower in any way ****nor do I own the song I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles.** So, without further ado I give you chapter 5…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, I'll tell you something<br>I think you'll understand  
>When I say that something<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand**

Another morning, another day of school and now, another day of Hell…

Sunako just woke up from her sleep after tossing and turning the night before trying to get some rest. She felt terrible, it seemed like she couldn't even get up from bed; her head felt like it was about to burst, her stomach was in turmoil but, the oddest thing was, her heart was about to explode.

"Damnit! I thought I would be better after a goodnight's rest!"

'I need to go to the doctor's...'

* * *

><p>Sunako's scream could be heard throughout the house, her voice was constantly heard by everyone, everyday.<p>

'Guess she's awake.' Kyohei smiled, Sunako is _alone_ with him.

**Oh, please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>and please, say to me**

**You'll let me hold your hand**  
><strong>Now let me hold your hand<strong>  
><strong>I wanna hold your hand<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys~ why are we staying home? We should leave Kyohei and Sunako alone!" Yuki said with tears from his eyes.<p>

"Yuki, you don't understand the love Kyohei and Sunako have for each other. Though maybe they would figure out their feelings if we locked them in a room for-"

"Ranmaru!" Takenaga cut him off in the middle of his Get-Sunako-And-Kyohei-Together-Plan.

"Why do I feel so horrible after letting Yuki hear something like that?" Takenaga thought aloud.

'It's good that he doesn't understand... Yuki's innocence'

"Ranmaru, Takenaga, let's get to school, we'll be even later!"

'Guess Yuki wins this round…' Ranmaru thought as they rushed out the door to school.

* * *

><p>It was a long day yesterday and Sunako was not in the mood to go to school, as a matter of fact she didn't even feel like getting up, but she had to. She got up and looked to her left and was going to start out the morning with a greeting to Hiroshi, Akira and Jose-<p>

'Where are they?' Sunako's beloved mannequins were nowhere in sight, where could they have gone? Before a second thought she got up and rushed down the stairs.

'I have to find them! They could be hurt by now or-' Her thoughts abruptly stopped when she realized how fast she was rushing to the door; Sunako lost her balance and while going down the stairs one foot tripped over the other and she fell.

Being only upstairs in the bathroom, Kyohei heard a loud noise that sounded like something falling- or rather, someone. When he got downstairs he was horrified, Sunako lay there, unconscious.

Kyohei could barely contain the worry in his voice, "S-Sunako, h-hey! G-get up!"

No response.

**And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide <strong>

He rushed to the phone and called an ambulance; his stomach growled, he was hungry, not having breakfast was a problem, but there wasn't any time, Sunako was **much** more important.

When the ambulance arrived, Kyohei refused to let anyone carry her out, he carried Sunako out to the ambulance himself and laid her down on the stretcher. Kyohei knew how strong Sunako was and was sure that this mere accident wouldn't kill her.

'Hell, it would take a lot more than this to kill her.' He thought this to have more of a reassurance for himself.

**Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>**

While they were in the ambulance Kyohei was holding Sunako's hand every step of the way. Midway, on the drive to the hospital, Kyohei noticed Sunako's hand move slightly in her sleep and a sense of relief rushed through him. He slowly felt her grip tighten on his hand and he produced a soft, gentle smile; it's funny how you could be content with the simplest things.

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide <strong>

"Is she your girlfriend?" a man in the vehicle asked.

'I wish, but…'

"Nope, she's much too good for me."

'Besides, there's no way Sunako would like someone like me, a so called Creature of Light…'

The ride to the hospital was then silent. When they arrived at the hospital, Sunako was brought to a room to get a check up by the doctor while Kyohei had to check in.

"What relationship do you have with Ms. Nakahara?" the woman at the counter asked.

What could he say? He couldn't say that he was just a friend so he had a better idea….

"I'm her fiancé, Mr. Takano" Now, was Kyohei happy, as a matter of fact he was now beaming; his smile could melt anyone who glanced his way. A little white lie wouldn't cause much trouble, would it?

Back in the room, Sunako was just waking up and just like that morning her head hurt but now it was even worse along with her stomach being in turmoil and her heart was pounding.

At that moment, before Sunako could go crazy in her thoughts, Dr Odera walked in and stood in front of the hospital bed she was laying on.

"Now, your name is Sunako, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, are there any symptoms that you've been having like drowsiness or dizziness?" the doctor proceeded to ask.

"Actually, a few symptoms, for some reason my head hurts and my stomach does also." Sunako replied back.

"Well, that's understandable, I mean, you fell down a flight of stairs; is there anything else?"

"I- um, my heart's been beating really fast lately."

"And why do you think that may be?" he asked.

"I don't know you're the doctor!" Sunako was starting to get irritated now, wasn't he the doctor?

"The doctor doesn't always know everything about a patient," he chuckled, "What were you doing when your heart beat accelerated?"

"I was thinking about something…" .

"Was that something a someone?"

'I never thought someone could read my thoughts like that, what's up with this doctor, is he psychic or something?'

"Y-yes."

"That's all I needed to know; it seems that your heartbeat's acceleration was caused by this person that you were thinking about."

'Wait a second… is it possible that _I _like Kyohei?'

"Anyways, Sunako, you're free to go, it seems like you don't have any head injuries or problems, correct?"

"Mhmm…" It seemed as if Sunako was once again lost in her range of thoughts that just happened to revolve around Kyohei.

"Oh yes, before you go, remember to be careful, if there's any problems come back for a visit… and good luck with that boy too!" he smiled.

'Is he just doing this to piss me off?'

"Shut the hell up old man!"

'The innocence of youth…' Dr. Odera thought before going back to his desk and taking a break for the rest of the day; 'What an interesting girl…'

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridors of the hospital Sunako became immersed in her thoughts.<p>

'How? When did this even happen?'

Sunako once again became so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even think of how she got to the hospital. The only person that was home was…

"Sunako, how'd it go, are you alright now?" Kyohei got up from the chair he was sitting on in the waiting room and started walking towards her.

'Why'd he have to show up now, what bad timing!'

**Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So what does everyone think of this chapter? I'll be typing up the next by the end of this week =D I'll also be doing a word count at the end of each chapter, <strong>WC:1675<strong> What's up with that doctor? Where's Hiroshi, Josephine and Akira? Will Sunako and Kyohei finally get their feelings across? And most importantly, will Yuki ever understand Ranmaru's antics? XD~ See ya next chapter, remember to review, thanks =)


End file.
